The invention relates to a non-woven fiber fabric, also, in particular, in the form of a flat material or as part of a flat material, a method for its production as well as various uses of the non-woven fiber fabric.
The invention is aimed, in particular, at non-woven fiber fabrics which can be used as a biodegradable material in medicine, in particular, as implants or carrier materials for living cells (tissue engineering) but also at non-woven fiber fabrics which may be used in food technology in a variety of applications, in particular, as preliminary products for foods.